


欣菡灿烂

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 黄佳欣×李菡，庆祝超话开通产物
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi & Li Wen Han
Kudos: 1





	欣菡灿烂

U中大姐头李菡，标准的冰山美女，家里有点黑道背景，在学校叱咤风云为非作歹，一副“别惹老子”的讨债脸，令人闻风丧胆。

元气少女黄佳欣新学期转学过来，在女生宿舍楼下遇到抽烟的李菡。  
黄佳欣没见过这么漂亮的姐姐，身材还好，吐烟圈的样子特别迷人，于是一下子就沦陷了。

黄佳欣看到李菡身边有个行李箱，就鼓起勇气主动搭：“我帮你搬行李吧，我力气很大的。”  
李菡乜了黄佳欣一眼，拿过她的行李箱，又提起自己的行李箱，一手一个轻轻松松搬到了六楼。  
黄佳欣跟在她身后目瞪口呆：“啊？可是我住三楼诶。”

为了答谢李菡，黄佳欣特意买了巧克力去敲李菡的门。  
李菡一个人住，黑色丝绸吊带睡裙下是沉甸甸的丰满胸部，黄佳欣看着有点脸红。  
李菡被吵醒很不爽，皱着眉不耐烦地问：“干吗？”  
黄佳欣：“谢谢你帮我提行李！这个送你！对了，我还没来得及问你叫什么啊？”  
李菡：“尼古拉斯。”  
黄佳欣快乐地说：“你叫尼古拉斯啊？我也叫尼古拉斯！真的，我的微信号就是尼古拉斯0714！”

过了几天，李菡朋友圈更新动态，发了一张对镜自拍。普普通通的女孩子日常生活照，大家纷纷点赞夸漂亮腿长。  
但她的小姐妹何薇火眼金睛，八卦地问：“哟，后面谁比了个小树杈啊？”  
原来镜子里有人在李菡的脑袋后方比了个剪刀手。  
李菡回：“我的最强辅助。”

有人忧心忡忡地对黄佳欣说：“黄佳欣，你怎么跟那个李菡一起玩啊？你知不知道她很恐怖的哦？”  
“没有啊。”黄佳欣很认真地说，“我觉得她是一个需要被照顾的人。”  
比如看到蜘蛛会害怕地窝进自己怀里，经常丢三落四找不到口红，还喜欢吃甜甜圈要让自己喂。

黄佳欣长得好看，人又热情开朗，在学校里人缘很好，当然也不乏有人喜欢她。  
学校论坛票选最适合谈恋爱的人，黄佳欣的票数一骑绝尘。  
黄佳欣披上马甲打字：“只有一个，先到先得。”

大姐头最近包上多了个皮卡丘的挂件，跟她常年一身黑的打扮格格不入。  
周末出去玩的时候，何薇羡慕地说：“李菡，我怎么感觉你最近变得更漂亮了，皮肤也变好了……你有什么方法快跟我分享一下！”  
李菡边给黄佳欣发微信边云淡风轻地笑笑：“那当然了，谈恋爱养人嘛。”


End file.
